Selkie
, Kinu |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Kitsune Hybrid |birthday =October 20 |relatives =Kaden (Father) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 10: Hunter & Prey |class =Kitsune |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Mitsuki Nakae English E.G. Daily (Fates) Lexi Klein (Heroes) }} Selkie is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the daughter of Kaden. Profile Like the other children of Fates, Selkie was raised in her own Deeprealm world. In her Paralogue, she is busy chasing birds when she walks through the gate out of her Deeprealm and ends up in the normal world. She is then encountered by Daichi and is surrounded by his group of bandits, hoping to capture her since she is a kitsune. Unfortunately, she does not fully understand the situation and thinks they are playing with her. Kaden, who was on his way to see her, catches wind that Selkie is in trouble and races off to rescue her from the bandits. After "playing" with the bandits, Selkie reunites with Kaden who tells her about her situation. Selkie apologizes, but Kaden convinces her to play a new game, "Hunt the Humans". After taking down the poachers, Selkie still does not get that the poachers were trying to capture her and kill her, but Kaden is nevertheless relieved to see her safe. Enjoying the "game" she played, she asks Kaden if she can join the army so she can continue to play. Kaden tells her that war is not as fun as she thinks and Selkie apologizes for getting carried away. However, since the army saved her, she wants to return the favor by fighting with the army, a sentiment that Kaden is proud of. Personality Cheerful and innocent, Selkie grew up never facing the harsh reality of being a Kitsune or being hunted. She is active and hates standing still, never turning down any situation that could lead to fun play, even against the resistance of others. Despite inherent risks of her games and ideas, she is the most fearless member of the army, which also makes her a formidable opponent in battle due to the fact that Kaden told her to treat battles like a game, so she gives it her all. She chooses to focus on the enjoyment of her activities rather than the potential of getting hurt, which even then she brushes off if she is aware. She can be stubborn as well as any boring suggestion to her is immediately met with a pout and quickly request a more fun option from that person. Selkie can be best described as a girl who "leaps before she thinks", such as in the case of Forrest where she recklessly destroys a prized scrap of fabric with scissors before he could explain to her what he wanted to do with it. Despite Shigure's warning to not glide with a sailcloth on a particular day, Selkie does so anyways and inadvertently puts herself in danger due to a rogue gust. She is quick to learn lessons and to heed warnings of others, though usually after the fact. Like her father, Selkie feels the need to repay someone when she feels that she owes them a favor. This is shown in Forrest's support where she turns the mangled fabric into a soft pillow as an apology and as thanks for teaching her how to sew. She grew up in a Deeprealm without any Kitsune so she is excited to visit her father's home at the Kitsune Hamlet once the war concludes, hoping to play with her fellow Kitsune. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats (Before Inheritance) As an Enemy 'Xenologue 18 - IV: Light's Sacrifice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates These are Selkie's default growth rates, to get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growths rates + Selkie's default growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |35% |30% |15% |35% |55% |60% |30% |50% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports '''Romantic Supports *Corrin (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Shiro *Kiragi *Asugi *Hisame *Dwyer *Forrest (Revelation only) *Ignatius (Revelation only) Other Supports *Kaden *Selkie's Mother *Corrin (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Rhajat *Midori *Kana (Female) (Can also be her daughter) *Velouria (Revelation only) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *''' Selkie will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if she has achieved an A+-Support with Kana. '''Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Selkie will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin or Kana have access to if she has achieved an S-Support with either of them. 'Special Classes |} ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Free Spirit :''Kaden's daughter, carrying kitsune blood. Highly curious and fearless. Ready to take on any challenge. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Beast |Skill= Foxkit Fang Chilling Wind }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance |-|Renewed Spirit= ;New Year's Spirit :A carefree kitsune. She's dressed up in a kimono and ready to join in the New Year's celebrations. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Fates'' :Selkie/Quotes ''Heroes'' :Selkie/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Selkie - Free Spirit : Without battle to hold Selkie's attention, she grew ever more restless and playful, often spending days at a time doing nothing but running and jumping in the forest. ; Selkie and Corrin (Birthright) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as a wise King of Valla. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Kiragi : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Selkie is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Selkie are mythological water spirits that resemble seals that can remove their seal pelt to take on human form and walk on land, similar to the shapeshifting nature of her base class. The name was probably chosen due to its resemblance to the word "silky". Kinu (絹) means "silk" in Japanese. Phonetically, it is also the name of a Japanese warship, although in this case the warship is a light cruiser instead of a destroyer like some other characters. Trivia *Selkie is the 4th most popular female child (1st for Hoshido's children) and 16th overall female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Selkie is the 2nd most popular female child (considering the Kanas are counted as both genders) in the Nintendo dream poll. **Selkie held the title as the most popular Hoshido child character/female in both the Nintendo Dream Poll and the official Fates character popularity poll. *In Selkie's marriage skinship dialogue, she mentions still playing around when they are 100 years old which further gives evidence of Kitsune mythology of living up to 2000+ years. *Selkie shares her English voice actress, E.G. Daily, with Hinoka and Peri in Fates. *Unlike most of the other children, Selkie's eyebrows will match her overall hair color in her portrait, critical artwork, and in the My Room feature. *In Choose Your Legends: Round 1, Selkie was the highest voted second-generation Fates character and highest-voted beast unit, with a total of 4,800 votes and placing 59th overall. **In Choose Your Legends: Round 2, she maintained her position as highest-voted second-generation Fates character and beast unit, rising to 12th place for females and 21st overall, with a new total of 8,855 votes. **In Choose Your Legends: Round 3, Selkie managed to maintained her position as the highest voted second-generation unit, as well as the highest voted beast not in the game with a total of 9770 votes. Overall she fell to 22nd, but kept her spot as the 12th most popular female. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters